thequeldoreifandomcom-20200215-history
Dawnshore Village
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | Dawnshore Village |- ! colspan="2" | }| }}} |- | Type | } |- | Races | } |- | Government | } |- | Ruler | } |- | Languages | } |- | Faiths | } |- | Affiliation | } |- | Location | } |} Dawnshore Village (Also called Dawnshore) is a village located in the Azuresong Forest, on the Eastern shore of the forest overlooking The Forbidding Sea. The town is mostly inhabited by High Elves. A few Humans and Half Elves reside in Dawnshore as well. History Arrivel to the New World The high elves, led by Dath'Remar, left Kalimdor behind them and challenged the storms of the Maelstrom. Their fleets wandered the wreckage of the world for many long years, and they discovered mysteries and lost kingdoms along their sojourn. Dath'Remar, who had taken the name Sunstrider (or "he who walks the day"), sought out places of considerable ley power upon which to build a new homeland for his people. His fleet finally landed on the beaches of the kingdom men would later call Lordaeron. Forging inland, the high elves founded a settlement within the tranquil Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, many of them began to go mad. It was theorized that something evil slept beneath that particular part of the world, but the rumors were never proven to be true. The high elves packed up their encampment and moved northward towards another land rich with ley energies. As the high elves crossed the rugged, mountainous lands of Lordaeron, their journey became more perilous. Since they were effectively cut off from the life-giving energies of the Well of Eternity, many of them fell ill from the frigid climate or died from starvation. The most disconcerting change, however, was the fact that they were no longer immortal or immune to the elements. However, the direst threat they encountered were the voracious and cunning forest trolls of Zul'Aman. After many years, as many of the high elves fell ill from the frigid climate or died from starvation, Cecilya Dawnshore, a high elven ranger refused to travel much further and suggested to build up their new home as soon as possible. Not many listened to her and continued to move on, however, after two weeks she had gathered a group who followed her. The relatively small group of high elves, lead by Cecilya Dawnshore discontinued to travel further with the rest of their people, and chose to travel to the North-East, after months of travelling and fighting off the aggresive forest trolls, the attacks seemed to stop as Cecilya guided the group away from the forest trolls. Even weeks later, the elves lead by Cecilya had found a tranquil forest hidden away behind a cave passage, further ahead was a shore. Cecilya's high elves called it out as their new home and thus claimed it as their own land. The beauteous place known as Dawnshore was found, named after Cecilya Dawnshore who lead the elves there. It was crafted in the same architectural style as the ancient halls of Kalimdor, yet they were interwoven with with the natural topoography of the land. However, the construction of Dawnshore was not without danger. The forest trolls they had fought off before discovered the construction of Dawnshore and troll warbands persistently tried to charge through the cave tunnel, under the lead of Cecilya, an elite band of archers guarded the tunnel and effectively defended theirselves from the trolls who threatened their new home. After months of fighting off the trolls, the trolls decided to give up their fight, knowing that their struggle was in vain. The loss for the high elves of Dawnshore was minimal. After many years, the construction of Dawnshore was completed for most the part for the elves to live in, during that time new elves had been born and raised within the village, word was received that Quel'thalas had been founded far before the construction of Dawnshore was complete though the losses were greater in Quel'thalas. However, the trolls had not given up their fight against the elves of Dawnshore and their diminished warbands sent to fight while Dawnshore was under construction was the result of a war with the primitive humans who lived back then. The trolls of Zir'watha were victorious in their battle against the humans and formed a threat for the grown population of Dawnshore. Greater troll warbands unexpectedly marched towards the passage to Dawnshore, mere minutes before Cecilya Dawnshore, the appointed leader and founder of Dawnshore was informed of the coming attack. In the little time she had, Cecilya prepared the defenses. Even though she was a brilliant tactician, she chose to use the same tactics as she used before, despites the warnings of the greater numbers of trolls. High elven archers awaited for command from the mountainside while high elf mages protected the gate, the trolls declared the war between Zir'watha and Dawnshore Village as they ran into battle with the elves. Many of the mages were heavily injured, though the skills of Cecilya and her elite band of rangers had saved many of a horrible fate. At this time, the people of Dawnshore had to make a drastic change in their daily lives to train for war in order to defend theirselves and Dawnshore. Cecilya herself trained many of the high elves to wield a bow and how to use it. Meanwhile, scouts were sent behind the cave tunnel passage between Dawnshore and the Azuresong Forest, in order to prepare theirselves for coming war with Zir'watha. Aswell the cave tunnel was reformed into a tunnel with gates and archers were placed on the mountainside at all time. The preperations were made to secure Dawnshore and once and for all make a point that Azuresong Forest belongs to the high elves of Dawnshore. Securing Dawnshore Village An exhausted scout stormed into the high elven keep where Cecilya was preparing tactics for possible scenarios, the scout had trespassed without informing the guards, and so they had followed with readied weapons. However, the scout stated he had found a troll temple under the name of Zir'watha, who were preparing their attack upon Dawnshore. Cecilya ordered the guards to return to their post and listened to what the scout had to tell, the scout explained the trolls were planning to raid the village with batriders, armed with dangerous poisonous concotions and throwing spears. The scout was rewarded with food and drinks at the tavern and dismissed. The greatest mages were placed on the towers and other high places of Dawnshore and the rangers climbed over the mountains to settle theirselves between Dawnshore and Zir'watha. Even Cecilya herself had grown uncomfortable over the coming attack and was doubtful over her chance to succeed. Days after the preperations were made, the batriders flew towards Dawnshore, a handful of archers were killed in the mountains while most remained unseen. The loss was greater for the batriders, who had lost almost half of their troop. The cheering and taunting grew within the village, already cheering for their coming victory even though the battle was not finished yet. However, to the surprise of the high elves, the batriders held magical concotions with a red glow in their hands, as they flew over the village the bottled concotions where hurled to Dawnshore Village, on impact a fiery explosion erupted from the bottle. Cecilya herself stood on top of a tower on her keep, she shot down many of the trolls herself and others were thrown off their bats by the fireballs hurled by the mages. Only a handful of trolls survived the attack and lived to fly out, Cecilya looked down at her village, the destroyed buildings and the extinguishing flames. Many buildings were thrown to ruin in minutes and she feared for many deaths, surprisingly the dead count was low though almost all the mages had been injured during the attack. That day, Cecilya swore to her people the troll threat must and will be ended. The following day many scouts returned to Dawnshore and reported to Cecilya. They had been forced to retreat as the trolls were advancing, deciding to build an encampment close to Dawnshore with almost all of their troops gathered there. Cecilya was outraged when she received this information, she walked around impatiently through the keep while discussing with her elite band of rangers, she fiddled through her hair and made excessive exclamations to express her hatred on the trolls. She could barely keep her focus to discuss the threat and think of a tactic to defend, but then a rugged elven ranger walked into the room. The rugged elven ranger was exhausted, the right half of his head was wrapped with bandages, due the wound of an arrow in his head. He carried with him a handful of unexploded bottles with the fiery troll concoction, excessively commenting on the bottles and the trolls, but more so about his own injuries. Cecilya rewarded the ranger with food and drink in the tavern and a handful of gold for the delivery of the bottles as it inspired her for a great plan to destroy the trolls. She stated she wanted to use the troll weapons against them and so defeat them. Only she and her elite band of rangers were able to fight on in the battle, Cecilya had decided to attack with her rangers to obliterate the troll encampment. The following day she informed her people in a speech and told them they'd soon be safe and their new home will be secured now and forever. During the afternoon she and her rangers carefully travelled through the woodland, making their way to the troll encampment. The rangers observed the encampment and made up their tactics as they arrived at nightfall. Once again, Cecilya was confident they'd succeed to defeat the trolls and there was nothing standing in their way anymore. The troll encampment consisted only out of barricades and seven large huts to sleep in, great bonfire lit up the place. Many of the trolls were asleep, though aswell many were outside performing a ritual around the bonfire, dancing, yelling and chanting out strange things. The other rangers were scared, how could a handful of rangers destroy an entire camp of trolls? Fourteen versus approximately hundred-fifty trolls, though Cecilya persistently claimed they'd win with the element of surprise. With the bottled fiery concotions of the trolls, crafted into elven arrows, Cecilya and the 13 other elves surrounded the encampment hidden in the woods, though they had to be careful for the patrols. All rangers only had one arrow to shoot and so they must shoot as accurate as possible. Only Cecilya had two arrows with the concotion. The moment Cecilya aimed and shot her arrow into the skies, twelve arrows would soon follow, to Cecilya's surprise, she became a bit uncomfortable knowing one of her rangers was gone. The agitation grew in the troll encampment as the arrows were spotted, trolls ran away from their bonfire encampment, an unfortunately a large group was heading to Cecilya, possibly because they had seen the arrow come from there first. The arrows hit the troll encampment fairly accurate, effectively destroying all seven huts and covering the open locations with a burst of flames, burning trolls could be seen running away from their burning huts over the burnt corpses of those who had been hit directly by the flames. Hundreds of trolls die that day by the hands of Cecilya and her rangers. The group ran towards Cecilya and she could see the trolls charging towards her to kill her and so she readied her bow with the last special arrow and accurately shot it in the middle of the troll group, effectively destroying most of the survivors in the camp. However, the forest around her was set aflame and the leaves burnt of almost instantly, there was a handful of trolls who had survived the last special arrow. Cecilya tossed her bow to the side an readied two enchanted blades, taunting the trolls as they were running towards her. But she was not able to protect herself from the cunning trolls and fought bravely before she was taken down, sliced open by a dagger towards her throat. The day after, the scouts from Dawnshore travelled to the destroyed encampment, finding only seven trolls sleeping around a pole in the ground with twelve dead rangers tied to it. The scouts killed the trolls in their sleep and started searching for Cecilya's corpse, which they found after a day of searching. Many travelled from Dawnshore to the burned troll encampment to mourn the death of their leader, a memorial monument was placed on the ruins of the troll encampment where Cecilya and her rangers were burried, her tale forever carved in stone. Even today, Cecilya Dawnshore is revered as a hero by the people of Dawnshore and all the high elves living in the Azuresong Forest know of her tale, how she had saved many lives from the perilious journey their people had made in the past and died a hero in the defense of her people. Layout and Services Dawnshore Village is a medium sized village, for an elven village that is. Only limited services are available. There are only two profession trainers present: Blacksmithing and Herbalism. Equipment such as armor and weaponry are in short supply available for people outside Dawnshore's small 'military'. The Dawnshore Tavern is the centrul hub to meet people, to get a drink or something to eat. Travel Connections Flight *Dawnshore Village to the Tower of the Sun *Dawnshore to The Border *Dawnshore to Chapel of the Sun Boat *Dawnshore to Stormwind City Points of Interest *The Dock *The Dawnshore Tavern *The Sun Fall (The big waterfall at the bridge) *Various of small 'market shops' Category:Guild Information